The week
by Boogie
Summary: If you are looking for a romance...You will without doubt find it here.
1. The Trailer

Through the years _Great_ stories have been created…

…But now Boogie presents…the best thing ever happened.

Her masterful production of the love story of today… that will live with you through all your tomorrows!

Starring: Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm

Draco Malfoy, the arrogant rich boy

Harry Potter, the boy who lived

Ronald Weasley, the red haired weasel

Ginny Weasley, the feisty little sister

And Blaise Zabini, the sneaky sidekick

These are the great personalities that bring this heart-warming romance to life about two peoples evolving love.

Written by Boogie herself, the former author of Crookshanks' Secret agenda, the chair and many more is back with this enthralling love story: **The week**!

Coming on the 12th of November. Be ready for some serious humor.

--------------

A/N; I borrowed this from the trailer of "The years of our lives". Lol, hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.  
Oh yeah and if it sounds dramatic? Don't worry the story will not be a dramatic one...unless of course I get into a bad mood or something and feel like killing off some of the unimportant characters like for an example Hermione's parents. Doubt I will do that though. Don't have the heart too.

-Booge


	2. Monday

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a single damn thing besides the plot.

-----------

**Monday, 6 am.**

"GOOD _Morning _witches and wizards! Today is going to be a bit chilly but hey it's not raini-"

SMACK.

The poor alarm clock went flying through the room and successfully hit the picture of Snape that was situated on the door. The pitiable picture of the most hated professor of Hogwarts had already been tattered and torn after the many curses and hexes fromits owner so it wasn't a surprise that the picture ripped.

"I hate alarm clocks," Hermione mumbled and shifted to the fetal position cuddling her face into the pillow.

Only few minutes later shewas asleep again completely slipping her mind that she was supposed to be in class at 8 o'clock.

**11 am.**

Hermione awoke once again, this time the twittering birds outside were to blame.

"Bloody birds," Hermione grumped and was about to go back to sleep but caught sight of the clock hanging over her door.

"I'm late!" she cried in disbelieve and hurried out of bed but fell back as her head protested and threw a headache at her, "Aw my head," she sniffed and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Just my luck," She grumbled to her self and crawled back to bed burying her self under the sheds, "Getting sick on a Monday,"

Once again asleep Hermione stirred, throwing Crookshanks out of the bed.

The Cat humpf'ed offended and stalked out of the room determined to find a better place to sleep.He didn't need Hermione _or_ her stupid bed.

**4 pm**

Hermione's need for food finally got her out of bed.

Still in her yellow ducky pajamas Hermione made her way out of her room.

Draco who was reading in the common room looked up and nearly jumped of the couch upon seeing Hermione in such a state of… well untidiness.

Her hair was a mess, bigger mess then normal and almost looked like a big brown haystack. Her nose looked like Rudolph the Reindeer's and overall she looked sick.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked his face screwed up in disgust.

"I'm sick," Hermione said and sniffed.

Draco watched her as she made her way to the shelf where she saved cookies and food for late nights of studying.

"Aw," Hermione grumbled when she discovered that the shelf was empty,

Draco actually felt a little pity towards her, she looked soutterly miserable.

He was supposed to be the only one who made her miserable; there was no fun in it when it wasn't his fault.

"There's some left on my shelf," Draco said casually and went back to his book. Mentally he slapped himself for being… _kind_. Ugh just the word shot shivers up his spine.

"Th-thanks," Hermione stammered and starred at him shocked.

"And take a shower you look awful," Draco finally said uncomfortable with her stare.

Hermione just grinned and hurried to the shelf helping herself to a few cookies and an apple.

"Thanks again," She said before entering her room once again.

Draco barely acknowledged the thanks but gave an "hm" before turning back to his book.

That was Monday's development.

Next chapter will arrive on the **20th** november

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of it. I'll try making Tuesday longer.

Review! -**Boogie**


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday 7 am.**

Draco awoke when he felt something nibbling his ear,

"Umfridus stop it," he growled and turned.

Umfridus hooted and

"Alright I'm up, I'm up," Draco finally said and got out of bed shooting his owl a glare before entering the bathroom.

His owl took no notice of it but simply flew out of the open window and soared to the Owlery.

**7.30 am**

Draco walked into the Great Hall and joined his mate Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin Table.

"Good morning sunshine," Blaise said cheerful as always.

"Yeah whatev- where's the milk?" Draco asked looking up and down the table for the milk. He had a big craving for milk in the mornings you see, he couldn't concentrate on anything without his milk.

"Eh, I think Goyle finished it" Blaise said giving Goyle a glare, every Slytherin _knew _that Draco had to have his milk or he wouldn't be in a very good mood.

And when he wasn't in a good mood, bad things happened.

"I-I'm so-sorry," said a now nervous Goyle, "I-I thought you already had had your milk,"

"Well I haven't had my milk," Draco sneered looking ready to punch the poor guy.

"Draco, why not just ask one of the other tables for milk?" Blaise asked and mouthed "run" to Goyle as soon as Draco's attention shifted to him.

Goyle took the advice and was off in a flash.

"I don't WANT their contaminated milk! I want clean milk from _this_ table. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" He yelled looking ready to explode,

Blaise sighed, stupid Goyle why didn't he just drink some pumpkin juice?

"Does anybody have any milk left?" he yelled to the fellow Slytherins at the table.

Everybody shook their heads, which seemed to make Draco even more furious.

"WHO DRANK IT ALL?" He hollered forgetting for a split second that Goyle was to blame.

"Come on, Draco" Blaise said and stood up, "Let's just go to the kitchens. They have all the milk you can drink there,"

Draco complied and followed Blaise out of the Great Hall.

Every Slytherin sighed with relief, glad that Draco didn't throw one of his famous tantrums.

"Goyle that wanker," Draco grumbled once they were inside the kitchen and he had gotten his milk, "He knows I need my milk! Specially in the mornings!"

"Yes, he screwed up," Blaise said and rolled his eyes over Draco's childishness, "but you can't really hold it against him mate, he's just stupid. He flunked his flying test because he didn't know which way the broom was supposed to turn for Merlin's sake"

"Yeah I know," Draco chuckled feeling considerably better.

"Come on, class starts in two minutes, we better hurry," Blaise said relieved that Draco wasn't acting like a child anymore.

**11 am**.

History of Magic was as boring as always.

Draco slumped in his chair looking around the classroom for some entertainment.

Upon seeing the bushy head of Hermione Granger he smirked and quickly scribbled something down on some paper and made it soar over to her.

Hermione looked up surprised when she saw a piece of parchment land on her table, looking around she caught Draco smirking at her.

She turned back to the paper and folded it open,

_Having fun? _

Hermione looked back up at him with both eyebrows raised and wrote something on a new piece of parchment.

Draco caught it and read the contents,

_What do you think Ferret?_

He scowled at the Ferret comment wrote her back.

_Watch it Bucktooth,_

Hermione grimaced at the insult and threw one right back at him,

Blondie 

_Bookworm_

_Prick_

_Bushy head_

_Jackass_

_Goat._

At that last threat Hermione couldn't help but give him one "you've gotta be kidding me"-look before bursting into laughter. Quietly mind you, though Binns might seem it he certainly wasn't deaf.

Draco gave her an amused look, chuckling a bit himself. Those insults were just plain stupid.

The class ended and before turning their separate ways Hermione and Draco shared a small smile, or in Draco's case a smirk but it'll end up in a smile sometime.

He just has to work on it. A lot.

What will happen next time on "**The Week**"?

Find out on the **20th,**

-----------------------------

**A/N:** Since I was so kind to post this a "bit" earlier then scheduled you readers have to do something for me:

Since I wont be able to see the new Harry Potter before the 25th November I want **YOU** readers who are going to see it on the 18th to tell me whether it's any good. I myself don't think it'll be any better then the first one (Harry Potter and the SS/PS)

But tell me! I order you! Or something like that-

Thanks to: **Wicheania, Emikitty0922, pAdfOOt'sLilrOckchick, Snow Mouse, Rose J Lupin, DMFCRockerettExFaithiExBabY **and** ellio** for the reviews

Special note to:

**Jjp91:** You have a housekeeper? That's so cool! Lol, the sledgehammer thing sounded like a pretty good idea, maybe I should do it to mine? Or not… I use my cell phone as alarm clock and don't really want to lose that… thanks for the review!

**The Lady of the Four Leafed Clover:** Love your name! Lol, thanks for the review!

**Sienna:** Yay you got your chapter BEFORE the camp thing!

**Rage and Love:** Love your new name, and your story! Keep it going girl!

**Rachel:** Glad it made your brain smile, heard it can be pretty hard pulling a stunt like that of… LOL. Anyways your nicknames boogie? So cool! High five girl! Lol. Oh and thanks for the... eh… thingie you sent with your review!

Review! -**Boogie**


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday 6.30 am 

BEEEP, BEEEP

Hermione jumped out of bed landing face down on the floor, thoroughly surprised by the high-pitched alarm clock.

BEEEP BEEP

In a desperate attempt to silence the thing she threw it at the wall. Or tried to.

The clock hit her inkbottles on her dresser resulting in the dresser got covered in ink and crushed glass. Unfortunately Hermione's potions essay was on that same dresser.

"My essay!" Hermione shrieked and sprang to her feet trying to save her assignment.

Hurriedly she repario-ed the inkbottles and her alarm clock. She cleaned up the ink with a rag.

But it was too late; the essay was already soaked in the ink and un-rescue-able.

"Stupid alarm clock!" Hermione cried out and smashed the poor clock once again, this time successfully hitting the wall.

Grudgingly she stepped into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth with such furry that her mouth still ached when she joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.

"What happened to you?" Ron said giving Hermione's unkempt mess of hair a weird look. Hermione hadn't seen any reason to why challenging fate more by brushing her hair, it would've gone wrong as everything else had this morning.

"Shut up Little Red Riding Hair," Hermione grumbled,

"So-_rry_!" Ron muttered and turned back to his food. Girls and their mood swings!

Taking no notice, Hermione started stuffing her mouth with food; only to spit it out again as her mouth ached too much to chew.

Hermione gave a frustrated cry and stomped out of the hall, giving everybody on her way a death glare and an evil sneer that made most of the first years to simply turn around and run for their lives.

**10 am.**

Lunch had just ended and all 7th year students were making their way to the Quidditch pitch lead by Professor McGonagal.

The students looked at each other in confusion, on the holy pitch two highly unholy white lines had been drawn. Who had dared to do such a thing? Immediately they turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Please tell me those two lines can and will be removed?" One Ravenclaw voiced out.

"Don't worry Mr. Finch-Fletchely, they will be removed as soon as we're done," McGonagall responded,

The students sighed with relief; at least the two unholy lines were not permanent.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" A Huffelpuff girl asked,

"You all will be taking the Beep Test as it is called," McGonagal wrinkled her nose slightly over the unintelligent word Beep Test; she had to change it no doubt about it.

"Place your selves at the line facing the opposite line," McGonagall ordered, "At the beep you run to the other line and at the following beep you run back and the whole thing starts over. After 5 beeps you get into the next level where the beeps will be coming more frequently. If you do not reach the line before the next beep sounds you are out of the game, any questions?"

No one said a thing; everybody was focusing too heavily on the other line.

"Already get ready for level one" McGonagall said and charmed her pen to scream out the beeps.

"BEEP" and so it began.

------------

Hermione felt her world fall apart as she ran to the opposite line. Her breathing became irregular as she turned around and just in time for the beep ran back to the line, which she came from.

The same routine went on for ages; it sure felt like ages for poor Hermione. At last it got too much for her and she collapsed into the mud.

She was out of the exercise.

As she sat down she felt a bit humiliated that she had collapsed but still she felt proud of her self, she was positive she had reached at least level 6.

Her pride was though quickly replaced by embarrassment as McGonagall's rang out "Level 2,"

Hermione hurried to the score board which McGonagall held and checked her score.

She looked shocked at the number standing in front of her name. Had she really only been able to run two and a half lapses? This couldn't be, she was out of shape but surely she wasn't _that_ much out of shape.

"McGonagall? This can't be right, I ran more then just two and a half," Hermione said to McGonagall.

"No, I remember watching you myself and you only made it back and forth two and a half times. I suggest you start take a run once a while," McGonagall responded and turned back to the students still running.

Hermione walked back to her seat and crossed her arms feeling everything was against her. Especially that stupid "2 1/2" it wasn't even a proper number!

But it was going to be added to her "Stupid, disliked and loathed numbers"-list. That'll show it!

After that thought Hermione felt much more perkier then earlier and turned her concentration to the students. Harry and Ron were still out there and Hermione's mood went down quite a few notches when she noticed Neville and Goyle were too.

She was in worse shape then Goyle. There wasn't anything more humiliating then that.

"Level 5"

Level 5? Didn't she just scream level 2 a second ago? She shrugged it off and focused on keeping herself from laughing at that trip-over-own-feet fall Neville did landing him face down in the mud just like her a few minutes ago.

"You alright?" She asked him as he sat down besides her,

"Yeah, " Neville mumbled looking utterly humiliated,

"Longbottom, I think you should go see the nurse," McGonagal called, "You have an awful gash on your arm"

Neville nodded and ran away happy to be free from any further embarrassment.

Hermione shook her head at him as she watched him run off, some people are just a danger to themselves she thought as Neville tripped over his own feet once again in hurry.

As level 13 began only a few Gryffindors and Slytherins remained including Ron and Draco.

Harry had been tripped by Blaise Zapini and was now sulking besides Hermione who was still perky as ever.

"GO RON!" She screamed in a moment of impulse.

After more tripping and avoiding being tripped they all tripped each other.

Somehow they all ended up in a huge pile on top of each other.

Except Draco Malfoy who conveniently probably started the whole mess, he simply ran along and reached level 15 before he got tackled by one of his Slytherin mates.

**8 pm**

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the common room in utter silence. Both concentrating on finishing the assignments they had received for the day.

Malfoy furrowed his brows as he reached a question he simply could not solve without help. He looked up looking for something or somebody to help him.

His eyes fell upon Hermione and before he could think twice he had already asked her for help.

"Granger, I don't get question 4" He said.

Hermione casually looked at the question, before answering.

"The answer is on page 132 in your history books,"

"I know the answer I just don't get it. Why did the Goblins want rights? They never were treated badly by anyone," Malfoy said looking at his history books.

"True, I guess they just wanted to be treated like humans. The reason they didn't get treated badly was probably because most people were afraid of them," Hermione said after a short second of thought, "You can't really say they're a pretty sight,"

"That doesn't make sense," Draco said, "Why would they want to be treated like humans?"

"Maybe not like humans specific, more like being treated like any other person," Hermione said, "Like an equal,"

"Getting rights doesn't necessarily mean they earn the respect they need to be treated like equals," Draco said,

"No, but it's a step in the right direction," Hermione said and turned back to her own assignment.

Draco shrugged and went back to his own homework and the silence was restored once again.

Both were oblivious to the fact they had had a civil conversation.

Both were oblivious to the comfort they suddenly felt in the presence of each other.

And both were oblivious to the raging storm outside.

Next chapter will be up on the **25th**.

------------------

**A/N:** Thinking about buying some glasses for our two favourite characters. I know I posted this chapter before the deadline but I just didn't feel like waiting for the 20th.

Back to what I talked about in last chapter: anyone who has seen the Goblet of Fire, tell me how it is. I really want to know.

Review! -**Boogie**


	5. Thursday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter _should_ be mine. But sadly he isn't. 

-----------

Thursday 8 am 

Draco awoke with a sudden jerk and gave his surroundings a confused look.

What was he doing in the common room?

His memory of last night came tumbling and he looked down noticing two things.

His book was still open on the same place as last night, meaning his homework didn't miraculously finish it self.

And Hermione Granger was sitting by the opposite side of the table with her head on her precious Hogwarts, a History.

It would have been a sweet moment, if of course she hadn't been snoring like a pig with a cold.

_That was probably what woke me up,_ Draco thought before looking at his wristwatch.

Shit.

"Bookworm?" He whispered not sure how he was supposed to wake her up.

"Granger," He said a bit louder and gave her a good poke on the head.

Which only resulted in her snoring even louder.

"Bloody hell, " Draco muttered jumping back, afraid that she might explode. It sure sounded like it.

When no such thing happened Draco lost his patience, "GRANGER GET THE HELL UP!" He screamed and watched with a satisfaction as the muggleborn jumped up and fell off of her chair.

"Wha-wh-huh?" She said looking fairly confused. Of course her confusion was quickly replaced with panic as she looked at her watch. "Merlin! We're late!"

Never in his life had Draco seen a girl move that fast. And she wasn't even on a broom!

In matter of seconds Hermione had grabbed her bag, filled it with the books for the day and was halfway down the hall. Leaving Draco with both eyebrows raised.

He shook his head and threw his books into his bag and ran after her.

After all they had the same class. Potions.

**8.10 am**

Draco entered the potions classroom seconds after Hermione.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape barked out completely ignoring Draco who silently took his place besides Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin.

Hermione shot a glare at Draco, furious that she had lost points and he hadn't.

She began rambling to Harry and Ron about how unfair Snape was like always.

"Granger, ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight for interrupting the class." Snaape said looking annoyed.

"Professor, I can't tonight," Hermione said,

"And why not?"

"There's a prefect meeting tonight,"

"Draco is that true?" Snape said directing his attention to him,

"Yes sir," Draco replied,

"You get off the hook then Granger, But only because I don't want to spend my weekend on detention," Snape said giving her a mean sneer.

Hermione gave a curt nod, but Draco was positive that she was very close to run up and actually hug him. He shook his head, Snape touching another student made him shudder. It was just… not right

**7.10 pm**

Hermione paced back and forth. Where _was_ he?

The prefects were starting to give her strange looks, but she ignored them. She was too occupied on listing ways of how to kill a ferret.

**7.30 pm**

"Sorry I'm late," Draco entered, "I didn't think the meeting was until 8, imaging my shock when McGonagal came in giving me a look- yeah that's the look," He pointed at Hermione who was very close to having steam coming out of her ears,

"Malfoy you little piece of Hippogriff DUNG!" Hermione screamed, not able to take anymore.

"Whoa!" Malfoy jumped up and started backing away,

"You stupid, conceived, arrogant little brat!" Hermione pointed at him, the prefects were long gone; everybody knew not to be in the way when those two started shouting.

"What did I do?" He asked,

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hermione screamed, "YOU GOT BORN THAT'S WHAT YOU BLOODY DID!"

"Relax, I said I was sorry for being late," Draco said,

"You Selfish Bastard! When there's a meeting you as in Draco Malfoy the HEAD BOY are supposed to freaking ATTEND the meeting since it practically is YOUR BLOODY MEETING! I will not STAND being the only one doing the work around here!" Hermione shouted, poking him on the chest.

"Feel any better?" Draco asked,

"Surprisingly I do,"

"Well, I apologise for being late and I promise to attend the next meeting," Draco responded in what he thought was a very mature manner,

"It's not ABOUT the freaking meeting!" Hermione screamed,

"It never is," Draco mumbled as Hermione went on,

"You are supposed to take some responsibility! Not just attend the meetings," Hermione said starting to poke him again,

Draco couldn't help but block out her voice out and concentrate on the closeness of her. Really, what was a boy supposed to do when an attractive woman was invading his personal space a.k.a. his bubble?

Well this boy kissed her, full on the lips like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione was shocked, it took her 2 seconds before she realised what had happened, though that didn't stop her from kissing him back, putting all her frustrations and rage into it.

Well let me tell you, that was one hell of a kiss.

Next chapter arrives (hopefully) on December the 2nd.

-----------------

**A/N:** I am so sorry! I didn't keep my own deadline! I'm such a lousy author aren't I? Well I hope the kiss made up for it.

I know this story is moving a bit fast, but I am only writing about one week so there needs to be some progress though it might be a bit drastic. Just think of it as being on a rollercoaster, everything just flashes by. Lol.

Thanks to: **emikitty0922, Atruwriter, Ellieo, Kandygurl4, A Story Of The Year, Vbspikergirl9, jjp91, Sienna, Rage and Love **and at last** Hapi Djus** for the wonderful reviews!

**Special Note to:**

**Sienna: **Lol, I just reached 6.2 or something, kinda gave up when I was the only girl left.

**Jjp91: **Lol, my principal got so pissed at the paramedics when they parked the ambulance on the football field pick up some boy who had hurt his foot. Really, the kid had a broken leg and the principal was more worried about the grass. Didn't he sign a contract or something on "Students come first"?

**A Story Of The Year: **Lol, I'm going to see it tomorrow I hope!

**Vbspikergirl9: **Thanks for telling me about the movie! And aw poor you, the beep/line/pacer test really sucks.

**Rage and Love: **Yes very "smartish" lol. Reminds me of m&ms!

Review! -**Boogie**


	6. Friday

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter SHOULD be mine. But sadly he isn't. It's all J.K.'s.

Friday. 8 am 

Classes didn't start until 11 am this wonderful Friday morning, so Hermione took the liberty to sleep in. Which of course meant she was up at 8.

"Good morning Crookshanks," Hermione said with a smile as she felt Crookshanks licking her chin.

She stretched and got out of bed,

"What a _Wonderful _morning!" She sighed as she drew the curtains back, exposing a view of the perfect morning. A rainy stormy morning.

Of course our little weirdo didn't think of that as _bad_. The girl wasn't even slightly disappointed that the sun couldn't be seen for just clouds. Nope, what she did was a little swirl around herself (earning a raised non-existing eyebrow from her cat) and skipped of into the bathroom looking like a goofy goose.

It wasn't until breakfast that her mood made a large turn downwards.

**10 am**

"Why so happy? Ginny asked as she elegantly cut her eggs but stopped abruptly with her fork halfway into her mouth, "Did something happen last nigh?"

"No, didn't do anything except handling the prefect meeting, Malfoy was of course late which…" Hermione gasped, suddenly remembering "Oh my wooden wand!"

"What?" Ginny asked leaning further towards her, "Tell me, did he-" she gave a quick glance around, "-_kiss_ you?"

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice (She had been drinking it in hopes that the big goblet would hide her creeping blush,)

"NO!" she wheezed out hoping that Ginny would buy the whole innocent act she was trying to do,

"Oh my Merlin he did!" Ginny gasped with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Aw, this just ruins my morning," Hermione grumped out, "my perfect morning,"

"How-" once again Ginny gave a quick glance around before leaning further over the table towards to Hermione, "-How was it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes over her friend, it wasn't important whether it had been good or bad or simply amazing. This was Draco Malfoy. The cocky, bubble headed head boy who just didn't seem to be able to have a life of his own. Always mocking, teasing and insulting her. But he had kissed her. And it truly had been extraordinary. Not that our girl hadn't been kissed before, she was sure she had shared at least one with that big bulk called Krum but this had been… so different from that.

**11.30 am**

Hermione continued the thinking as she sat in History of Magic, her notebook in front of her completely forgotten.

How dared he kiss her? She asked her self. But she had kissed back, so it really was part her fault to right? She should've just pushed him away. Screamed at him some more or at least just kick him in the groin. Instead they had just parted and bid each other an awkward good bye both stumbling over their words (and feet).

Wait, he had been stumbling too. He had looked just as confused and awkward as she. Maybe he felt something for her?

Hermione nearly laughed out loud, Draco Malfoy liking a Mudblood? Laughable thought.

**8 pm**

"We've got to patrol," Malfoy said interrupting Hermione's reading,

"Oh," Hermione said adverting her eyes from his, "Okay let's go,"

Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her robe as they finished of another corridor, she felt like she was literally sitting on pins and needles. The awkward silence was killing her but she didn't dare to break it. She had to admit she was a bit afraid that he might suddenly scream out that the kiss was a mistake if she started a conversation. But didn't she want it to be a mistake? It was a mistake; he had only done it to shut her up effectively.

But she couldn't ignore the fact that she was wishing that he felt otherwise, that he didn't think of her like filth that was beneath him anymore.

Again she almost laughed out loud (thankfully she didn't since that would have been just mean as they were sending two embarrassed 5th years back to their dorms) the thought of Draco Malfoy considering anybody except himself and other purebloods as equals was just as laughable as the thought of him liking her, if not more.

**Next chapter expected on December the 5th. **

--------

**A/N: **aw our Hermione isn't the most positive in the world is she? I decided to post this a bit earlier just for you readers. Especially **jjp91**! Here you go! An early update, Lol. I'm sorry if it was a bit of a lame chapter. I think I made her think a bit too much. Bu hey, she _is_ a thinking machine so why not show some of that…

Anyways I _still_ haven't seen the GoF movie! Ugh what is wrong with me? Everybody please cross your fingers and whish me luck; then maybe I can get my big brain to remember to go see it tomorrow. Big brain… yeah right.

Thanks to: **Rage and Love**, **FlairVerona**, **Jjp91**, **EvilHeart89**, **A Story Of The Year**, **Secretspells311 **(although it wasn't exactly positive),** Atruwriter**, **Vbspikergirl9** and **Pinocchio** for the wonderful reviews!

I expect at least 10 reviews for my next chapter! Lol, -**Boogie**


	7. Saturday

**Saturday 12 am.**

Draco looked thoughtful at the ceiling.

A little stir from him caused his hammock -that he had just recently hung up in the common room - to swing slightly, Draco took no notice of this, too lost in thought and still staring at the base coloured ceiling.

The recent days had been fairly confusing for the young Malfoy; he hadn't even had his milk for a whole two days. Now that was strange. But that wasn't what bothered him the most, what bothered him the most was of course that little kiss he had shared with the mu-muggleborn.

Merlin he couldn't even say the mud-word any more, let alone think it.

He was growing soft and he was beginning to notice it.

But it hadn't really been just a kiss; she had kissed back so that must almost qualify as a snog right?

Draco shook his head and almost fell out of the hammock, but with his great balancing skills he managed to stay put. He didn't like where his thoughts were heading, instead he began to think about nothing. He wiped his mind blank and just stared at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep soon.

He hadn't had much sleep the other night, he had been determined to finish his homework for the weekend and the patrol had ended a bit later then planned because of some cocky Ravenclaws meaning he hadn't gone to sleep before 5 am because of the stupid unfinished Astronomy assignment.

He was highly considering dumping the subject for something else, anything else.

**12.20 pm**

Draco had just succeeded in falling into a light doze when he was awoken by a very loud noise.

"Gasp!"

Draco jumped up and once again he nearly fell out. But somehow he managed to hang on and got very much tangled into the Hammock.

Hermione (the gasping person from earlier) was still giving him and mostly the hammock a look of bewilderment. It wasn't until Draco finally managed to untangle himself and dropped to the ground with a loud thud that Hermione toppled over with laughter. Finding the whole thing fairly amusing as you can tell.

"Are you alright?" She managed to get out between noisy snorts.

"No," Draco muttered grumpy,

"When did you get this thing in here?" Hermione asked turning her attention back to the Hammock, "Don't tell me you got it from Dumbledore?"

"NO!" Draco said, outraged "He just kind of recommended it,"

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asked on the verge of a new snorting fit.

"I think I'm going to throw it out," He said and tried to kick it, "Probably gave me a nasty bruise on the head, filthy piece of fabric."

There was an awkward silence between them, Hermione wasn't sure whether she should be laughing and crack some joke about the whole ordeal or talk to him about The Incident (in other words the kiss) neither of the subjects seemed right at the moment. If only she could ask the audience or call a friend that would make it a whole lot easier.

Draco was still fuming and giving the hammock glares now and then but his attention was mostly focused on Hermione, she was looking like she was arguing with herself. And by the look of the twitch in her left eye she was losing. Draco looked interested and considered if he should go get some popcorn. It wasn't everyday that you got the chance to witness a persons inner battle. But he thought better of it; the crunching noise that followed eating popcorn could distract Hermione from herself.

Instead he stood silently and watched, slowly sitting down on the couch making himself comfortable.

**13 pm**

After half an hour or so she was still going.

"Amazing," Draco thought, maybe this was why she was the cleverest witch in their year; she was able to discuss everything with herself. Draco couldn't help but be reminded of the quote "The best criticizer is one self," he had no idea who said it or when it was said and frankly he didn't care but his father had once mentioned it during one of his usual Monday blabbing and the said quote just stuck with him.

Suddenly it seemed as Hermione finally had come to a conclusion, or was trying to walk out on the argument. This of course was highly amusing since she really couldn't walk away from her own mind and her frustration was clearly evident in her face. Draco cackled his usual laughter immediately snapping Hermione out of her little world.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused and a bit baffled that the Malfoy had just started cackling for no apparent reason. It only confirmed her decision in first year that he was indeed a bit of a mental one.

"You," Malfoy said and kept on cackling.

"Why? Did you hex me?" Hermione asked looking down herself almost expecting a green blob on her somewhere.

"No, " Draco got out, still of course cackling.

"Then I don't get it?" Hermione said, "Why am I suddenly amusing?"

"You look highly interesting when you're discussing with yourself," Draco said finally sobering up and giving her his trademark smirk.

"Wha- oh, OH!" Hermione looked embarrassed, she couldn't help it; she had an active mind that could often be fun talking to,

"Come on, let's go take a walk," Draco said standing up, he felt it time to talk to her about The Incident (of course that meant the kiss)

Hermione agreed and they went outside and took a stroll besides the banks of The Lake.

They walked in silence for a while. Neither knowing what to say.

"So," They both said at the same time,

"You first," Hermione said,

"Last Thursday was-"

"A mistake wasn't it," Hermione cut him off turning her head away from him, it seemed the right thing to do in such a cliché situation.

"Yes, I mean come on, we are as different as two people can get," Draco tried to reason.

"Yeah I know, it would never work," Hermione said agreeing and dropped the melodramatic act, "Let's just act like it never happened,"

"Yeah, and let things go back to what they used to be,"

"I guess it's back to the enemy thing eh?" Hermione asked feeling somewhat sad, as if she was saying goodbye to something.

"Yeah," Draco responded feeling his stomach drop with a feeling he couldn't place. It was a new one he was sure.

"See you later Ferret,"

"Not if I see you first Bookworm,"

With a last shared grin, they separated.

Will they get together? Will they live happily ever after? Or will they forever just be the others enemy?

**Next chapter will be posted before December the 11th.**

**A/N: **So what did you think? I'm not sure what I think. But I don't think this is the best I've done.

Oh and I went to see the new HP movie and I must say it was surprisingly good! Lots of humour and I don't think they could've done it any better. It's the best one since the first movie.

**Thanks to:** A Story Of The Year, Vbspikergirl9, Sienna, Pinocchio, Scrivania, Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, SupperSammie325, Rose J Lupin and of course Jjp91 **for the lovely reviews!**

Review! Just push the pretty little "go" button! -**Boogie**


	8. Sunday

I kind of gave up on the idea I had (was a bit stupid) so I just slightly changed the end.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my incredible imagination and ability to create the most obscure plots. The rest is J.K Rowling.

**Sunday, 10 am.**

Draco walked through the common room and noticed Hermione sitting on the couch,

"Morning Granger, what's in the bottle?" He asked nodding towards the little pink bottle Hermione had in her hand.

"Nail polish remover," Hermione said blushing slightly, "I was attacked by Ginny and her craving for painting nails. Didn't go that well as you can see,"

She showed him her fingers. It did look like an attack alright.

"Are you telling me that perfect manicured Ginny did _that_?" Draco said disbelieving.

"I might have been a part of it too," Hermione said looking down, "Alright, I did it. I just wanted to try it out. I'm a girl you know."

"A weird girl," Draco said grinning almost adoringly and walked out,

**2.30 pm**

Draco sat in the Quidditch locker room changing into his green Quidditch ropes.

The match was against Gryffindor and he was determined to win this match, but his thoughts were revolving around another matter.

Hermione Granger was infiltrating his thoughts more then ever and he was getting more and more frustrated over this little infatuation he had with the girl. Why wouldn't it just go away? Last night he'd been lying in bed trying to command his heart to shake off the feelings. But of course it wasn't that easy. It never was, was it?

Draco shook his head and concentrated on his captain's pep talk.

"And Draco, for goodness sake catch that snitch," The Captain finished as usually earning a small sneer from Draco.

He was going to catch that snitch all right.

**3.00 pm**

"I want a clean match, from both of you understand?" Madam Hooch yelled to the teams,

Draco smirked; matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin were never clean. No matter how much Dumbledore persuaded them about house unity.

Madam Hooch kicked the trunk open and out flew the bludgers and the Golden Snitch.

Draco tried to keep track of the snitch but lost his concentration as Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up into the air.

"_And the game is on, Spinnet has the Quaffle passes it on to Bell who SCORES!"_ Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone.

Draco shook his head, one minute into the game and they were already losing.

**3.30 pm. **

The game had been going on for a half an hour now and there had been no signs of the snitch yet. The scores were 10-70 to the Slytherins but Draco didn't find much encouragement in that.

Scarhead could still win by just catching the snitch.

Draco turned around feeling somebody's eyes on him; Hermione was staring at him with a worried expression.

He winked at her and got a small smile in return, feeling somewhat warmer he turned back to the game trying to squash the goofy smile he knew he had plastered on his face.

How could a smile affect him so much?

Adrian Pucey scored another goal and Draco clapped enthusiastically with the audience.

But then the game started going downhill.

Spinnet, Johnson and Bell seemed to have found new strength and were scoring goals after goals.

Draco caught sight of Goyle beating the bludger in the direction of Johnson, behind his ropes he crossed his finger hoping it would hit but Goyle never had been that good at aiming and the Bludger went past her and towards the stands.

"_Oh my god! The bludger is going to hit the Gryffindor stands!_" Lee Jordan screamed into the microphone.

Draco looked at the stands and felt his stomach drop as he saw the familiar brown hair. Hermione was right in the middle of the stands; she was going to get hit!

In desperation he raced towards Crabbe and snatched his club from him, threw himself (as nonchalantly as he could of course) in front of the bludger and hit it with the club with all the force he could muster throwing it off course.

It wasn't until then he saw Harry chasing the snitch and only seconds later catching it.

Draco cursed under his breath; once again he had lost to the wonder boy, the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. _Dammit_.

He soared to the ground in defeat his team giving him angry glares. Draco almost felt like sticking his tongue out at them but decided against it since it didn't seem to be the right time for such a childish act.

A brown curly mess was heading towards him he noticed, and his heart leaped as he recognised the bushy hair.

He walked quickly to meet her and hugged her as he reached her.

Another unknown feeling made it self know in Draco, he couldn't tell whether it was relief or some strange form for happiness.

"Next time you are standing on the grounds," Draco said to her and looked her in the eye.

"Oh? You don't like playing my hero?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face.

"Oh yes I like it very much," Draco said, "But I wont always be there to save your pretty little ass,"

He kissed her, right there in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Students gasped in shock as they saw the two they had assumed for years to be enemies in a lip lock. Most were almost expecting Hermione or Draco to jump away and start hexing each other.

"They're looking at us," Hermione mumbled,

"I don't care, "let them," " Draco said and deepened the kiss.

Ironically Draco Malfoy had never felt happier after a lost Quidditch game.

THE END.

**A/N: **Finished! It's done! I'm so sorry for the pointless start but I had to give the nail polish remover a part. And I know Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan are long graduated but it just felt more right writing about them. Came more natural. And plus I was too lazy to check out who the players are

**THANKS TO:**

Ellieo, Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, Sienna, Allie00, Jjp91, padfoot'sLilrockchick, Zoe, Rage and love, Vbspikergirl9, Becky red, Pinocchio, Miri and MadisonCaney

**FOR THE LOVLEY REVIEWS.**


End file.
